ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Defend Fire Village Chapter 1
Defend Fire VIllage Chapter 1 is the first of three chapters in the ongoing event, Defend Fire Village. It was accessible from March 26 to April 1, 2013. Like most of the recent events, it starts with story conversation followed by a set of available battles from which the player may choose from. On April 2, 2013, the first chapter was closed. Since the power gauge reached 100%, the reward of 30 Tokens and the pet Tamadama Dragon can be claimed from April 2 to April 25, 2013. Story Synopsis After overhearing a conversation between two unknown enemies, the player must defend the village against different assailants. A gauge measures how much progress there is in the defense. All players who participated recieve a reward if the gauge reaches 100% before the chapter time expires. Quotes The opening story features two unknown characters, named only by question marks (????). *'Unknown Enemy 1': "(......................)" *'Unknown Enemy 1': "You are late." *'Unknown Enemy 2': "The secrecy of my identity is very valuable to our clan..." *'Unknown Enemy 2': "So it demands my most precious of time to stay away from the intel of the Fire Village." *'Unknown Enemy 1': "Cut the nonsense! Have you brought any valuable information about the Fire Village?" *'Unknown Enemy 2': "Yudai has not returned to the village. Also, a few Black-Ops squads have been placed in the Water Village yesterday." *'Unknown Enemy 2': "This is very abnormal." *'Unknown Enemy 1': "This is such a good time for me to visit the Fire Village and to claim "that thing"." *'Unknown Enemy 2': "It will be wise to speak with our Master before taking any action." *'Unknown Enemy 1': "That won't be necessary! I will report to our Master after I'm done raiding the village!" *'Unknown Enemy 2': "Oh well, I guess my mission is much easier this time." Battle Instructions The objective is for the player to battle as many enemies as possible and defend the village before the chapter time is over. Take note that the amount of HP and CP a player has after one battle will be the same amount for the next battle. However, if a player leaves the battle selection screne and goes to the village, then the HP and CP bars will be filled. Battles made shall increase the progress gauge. The gauge measures progress made by all Ninja Saga players, thus it increases when any ninja character plays. When the gauge is at 100% before the chapter time expires, then all players who participated in battle shall recieve the global reward, 30 Tokens and a pet, the Tamadana Dragon. Requirements *Battle 1 **10 Energy *Battle 2 **10 Energy *Kojima Battle **10 Energy **1 Heart of Kari **1 Crystal of Kari **1 Friendship Kunai There are three battles to choose from: *Battle 1 **Random Enemy Creature (same level as the player) *Battle 2 **Random Enemy Creature (level range varies) **Random Enemy Creature (level range varies) *Kojima Battle **Kojima (level range varies) Reward Below is the list of possible rewards per battle; *Battle 1 **Random Enemy Creature ***Daffodil (material) ***Lucky Coin (for Lucky Gashapon) *Battle 2 **Random Enemy Creature ***Daffodil (material) ***Lucky Coin (for Lucky Gashapon) **Random Enemy Creature ***Daffodil (material) ***Lucky Coin (for Lucky Gashapon) *Kojima Battle **Kojima ***Daffodil (material) ***Lucky Coin (for Lucky Gashapon) Trivia *Although both characters in the story conversation are initially introduced without names, when the Unknown Enemy 1 says the lines "That won't be necessary! I will report to our Master after I'm done raiding the village!", his name is shown as 'Kojima'. **Whether this was intentional drop off or an error by the creators, at this point in the game, it can be assumed that he is Kojima, due to the striking similarities in their appearances. *The Unknown Enemy 2 bears a striking resemblance to Raiga, however his face is covered in the shadows. Gallery Unkown Enemy 1.PNG|Unknown Enemy 1 (note his similar appearance to Kojima) Unkown Enemy 2.PNG|Unknown Enemy 2 (note his similar appearance to Raiga) Chapter 1 Battle.PNG|The Battle Screne